A Date With An Angel
by rainbows.and.blood
Summary: Ino and Sakura are on vacation at the beach and they spot two good-looking guys. What's gonna happen if they made a deal to date them? Will good things happen or the other way around? SasuIno, NaruSaku. More pairings later on. Slightly OOC.
1. The Dare

**My first SasuIno Fic! :)**

**This is dedicated to Ami Sano and Jannah and all the SasuIno fans! :D**

**There's also a little bit of NaruSaku here. Don't know if I should continue this one. Let me know what you think! :)  
**

**The bold letters in the story will be a line of the song "My Answer" by Seamo.**

**Itachi: What the hell is Seamo?**

**Me: What the hell are you doing here, Itachi?**

**Itachi: Hiding from Ami...**

**Me: Okay, here, have a cookie! *Hands the same cookie she gave to Gaara***

**Itachi: Thanks.**

**And then he poofed into Ami's room.**

**Jannah: Hey Anne, where'd Sai go?**

**Me: Over there, by the bushes.**

**Sai: *looks at Anne* WHYYYYYYYYYY??? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TELL HER?? *Sob***

**Me: She's my friend, duh!**

**Sai: I curse the day you were booooooooooooooooooooorn!**

**And he is now somewhere in places unknown..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song. *runs off crying***

**Kiba: Anne? Where'd she head off to? Oh well, Here's the fic, dear readers! **

**

* * *

  
**

It was a breezy summer day at the beach, when two best friends just got out of the car.

"Aah, can you believe it's really summer time?" Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what's in store for us during our vacation!" answered Sakura.

Meanwhile, two males were walking in the beach's parking lot, and they passed the two girls.

"Hey Sakura" Ino whispered. "That raven-haired guy looks kinda cute!"

"Yeah, and so does that blonde one!" Sakura giggled in response.

The raven-haired one noticed the two girls giggling.

"Naruto, that pink-haired chick is checking you out." Said Sasuke, to his bestfriend while pointing to the girl.

"Eh?" Naruto turned to look at the girl with an unusual hair color. "She's pretty cute herself."

"That blonde girl is checking _you_ out, Sasuke." He added.

Sasuke didn't turn to look. He already knew that.

* * *

"Ino, let's go!" screamed Sakura, who was running towards the shore. Ino, on the other hand, just finished changing into her swimsuit. She wore a yellow and purple striped bikini top and matching shorts.

"Coming!" answered Ino, running after her best friend.

The beach hired a DJ to play some songs, and the song playing now was Sakura and Ino's favorite song.

"Ino! Do you hear that?" asked Sakura.

"T-That's…" Ino listened for a moment. "Eeee! My Answer by Seamo!!"

They both grinned, splashing each other while listening to their favorite song..

* * *

**Ima dekinakute mo aseranaide awatenaide**

Sasuke looked over to his right, and saw a girl with beautiful blonde hair splashing at the water. Her hair shimmered underneath the sun.

"Dude!" Naruto nudged Sasuke's side, and he nearly fell over.

"Are you staring at that blonde girl?" teased Naruto.

"Huh? What?" said a confused Sasuke.

"Ooh, so you were!"

"…"

* * *

"Hey Sakura, I dare you to talk to that blonde dude over there!" Said Ino, while pointing at Naruto.

"Sure, and if I get asked out on a date, _you_ have to talk to his friend." Answered Sakura.

"Deal."

And with that, they shook hands and Sakura took off to talk to Naruto.

"Hi" Sakura waved at Naruto.

"O-oh, hello, uhm…"

"Sakura Haruno. You cal call me Sakura." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura. I'm Naruto." He said, while shaking hands with the girl.

Ino saw Sakura actually _having _a conversation with the guy. '_Shoot.'_ She thought.

A few minutes after that, Sakura came running towards her with a huge grin on her face.

"Guess who's going out with Naruto to the beach party tonight!" The Haruno exclaimed.

"Guess who'll be forced to talk to his friend" Ino said.

"Come on, Ino! I'm sure he'll be a great person to talk to! You even found him cute."

That was true. She did say that he was cute. But she never really wanted to talk to him, let alone _date _him.

"Go on, Ino!" Sakura pushed her friend across the sand, to the DJ's booth where Sasuke was.

"Sakura, wait-" but before she could finish, Sakura was already talking to Naruto again.

So she slowly walks over to Sasuke, and smiled at him when he turned.

"What do we have here?" Asked Sasuke, while smirking .

"H-hi, I'm I-Ino Yamanaka." She said.

"Hey, Ino. I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He extended his hand and Ino shook it.

They exchanged smiles and continued shaking hands.

"Wanna come with me on the beach party tonight?" Asked Sasuke.

"S-sure. See you later, Sasuke!" She said, while walking off to the shore.

* * *

He did it. He has a date with an angel.

'_If only you know how much you made my heart smile the moment I saw you' _He thought to himself.

* * *

**Sooooo, whaddya think, guys? :)**

**Itachi: Hah, Sasuke's such a weenie..**

**Me: Excuse me, BUT DID I ASK YOU?**

**Itachi: Sorry!**

**Me: Too late! *grabs cellphone and calls Ami***

**Ami: *picks up* Hello?**

**Me: Ami! Are you looking for a certain Uchiha with long hair?**

**Ami: Itachi? Yeah! He ran off somewhere.**

**Me: Well, he's here, and I tied him to a tree.**

**Ami: I am SO there!**

**And so, Ami arrived to pick Itachi up, literally. She slung him over her shoulder.**

**Itachi: I CURSE THE DAY YOU WERE BORN!!**

**Me: Don't they always? ;)**

**Tell me what you think guys. Thanks. :)  
**


	2. May I Have This Dance?

**Here's the next chappie! This is pretty short, though.**

**Thank you for the reviews, Ino Y. Uchiha, NFN Girl, via-loves-tyson and kngrulz! :D  
**

**Shino: Hey Anne, how come I'm not in any of your stories yet?**

**Me: Well, uhm, I just have to wait for the right time...**

**Shino: You shouldn't hurt your comrade's feelings like that.**

**Me: What are you talking about? You're not my comrade!**

**Shino: That does it..**

**Kiba: I'll take care of this. Shino, come with me.**

**After a while, Akamaru comes back while dragging an unconscious Kiba along...**

**Me: OMG, What happened?**

**Akamaru: Bark! Bark bark bark bark...whimper...bark!**

**Me: Yeah I just understood everything you said..**

**Anyways, Here's the fic! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song. Btw, the song is the bold and italized text. :)**

**The song is "Can I have This Dance" from High School Musical 3.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Hey Ino, mind letting me borrow your lip gloss?" asked Sakura.

"N-no, not at a-all. Here!" Ino gave a small red bottle to her friend.

Sakura looked at her best friend with a raised brow.

"What?" Asked Ino.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Sakura teasingly asked.

"Me? N-nervous? What f-for?" She stuttered.

"Ino, you're stuttering like Hinata." Said Sakura, pointing out her friend's speech defect.

"O-oh." Sakura's right. She _is_ nervous.

"Plus, you gave me a bottle of nail polish." Sakura picked up the bottle and showed it to Ino.

"Whoops. He, he.." Ino nervously laughed.

"What makes you so nervous, anyway?" Asked Sakura.

"We-ell, y'see, I'm going out with a guy who I just met, and I'm not really sure of it's safe.." Said Ino.

Sakura rolled her eyes at this. _'She has GOT to be kidding me!'_ She thought to herself.

"Ino, if you keep on playing on the safe side, you'll end up with nothing. Come on, live a little!"

"Okay, okay. I'll act more…uhm, confident." Ino said.

"Okay then! Now for the lip gloss!" Sakura exclaimed.

This time, Ino handed the right thing.

* * *

The beach's dance floor was packed with people mingling and talking. Couples and friends danced to the beat. Almost every girl there wore long dresses with floral prints on them. Ino and Sakura, however, wore cocktail dresses. Ino wore a white halter one, and Sakura wore a dark green tube dress. They saw Naruro and Sasuke near the food table.

"Hey, Naruto!" Sakura ran over to them, and she grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Oh, Hi, Sakura! Wanna dance?" He asked.

"Sure!"

So both of them went over to the dance floor.

Ino, on the other hand, was walking slowly over to Sasuke. _'I hope this will go well!' _She thought.

"Ino, you look beautiful." Said Sasuke, while stroking her beautiful blonde hair.

"T-thanks, Sasuke. You look pretty good yourself!" She said with a smile.

"Do you wanna eat first?" Asked Sasuke.

"Uh, no, that's okay. Me and Sakura ate before going here." Answered Ino.

"Oh, okay"

Then, the music changed into a slow song…

_**Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide.**_

"Uhm, Ino?"

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

"Of course." She said, and they both walked to the dance floor, hand in hand.

_**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you**_

They danced close to each other, while Sasuke's hands are around Ino's waist and her hands are around his neck.

And as the music plays, they're both caught each other's stares.

_**What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be**_

"Sasuke.." Ino whispered.

"Yes, Ino?"

"I'm glad I didn't play safe this time." She said.

"Yeah, me too." Sasuke moved closer to Ino, and he kissed her lips.

'_Sakura is definitely right.' _She thought to herself, and they danced the night away.

_**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance**_

_**Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance**_

_**

* * *

**_

**There's still more to come!! :D**

**Please tell me wachutink*! (What you think)**

**Kiba finally comes to his senses.**

**Me: KIBAAAAAAAAAA!! *runs and glomps Kiba***

**Kiba: Can you please let go of me?**

**Me: No.**

**Kiba: But I can't breathe!**

**Me: I don't care.**

**Kiba: I CURSE THE DAY YOU WERE BORN!!**

**And here we go again. ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed the second chappie. The next ones will be longer. I promise. :)  
**


	3. A Really Surprising Night

**after such a long wait..here is the next chapter! :D it's still short..I'm suffering from this awful writer's block :'(  
**

**I would like to thank Mr. Geof Andrei Yturzaeta for posting my stories on forums. :) THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! :)**

**And to all the people who supported my story (Ino Y. Uchiha, NFN Girl, kngrulz to name a few), thank you so, so much! :D**

**The song here in the beginning is 'Kelsey' by Metro Station.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the Song.**

**On with the fic! :D  
**

* * *

_**I'll swim the ocean for you, the ocean for you..**_

_**So don't let anyone scare you, you know that I'll protect you always..**_

It was a summer's day in the beach. A certain blonde got woken up by her best friend.

"Hey Ino-pig, wake up!" said Sakura, who's jumping up and down.

"Ugh, what time is it?" replied Ino, with a frown. **(a/n: ooh, that rhymes!)**

"It's 7 a.m. and don't be such a grouch! It's our first morning here at the resort! Come on, time for the breakfast buffet!" Sakura dragged off Ino's blanket, only for it to be pulled on again by Ino.

"Which person in the right mind wakes up at seven in the morning?"

"Come on, Ino!!"

"Fine. Just let me get dressed first. Now, kindly leave my room." Said Ino, while sleepily making her way to her suitcase.

After thirty minutes, Sakura checked on Ino.

"What's taking her so long?" The pink-haired girl said to herself. She went to Ino's room and it wasn't locked, so she opened it. She was surprised to see Ino on the floor, sleeping soundly and…drooling. Ick.

"INO-PIG!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She screamed.

Ino jumped up in surprise, then wiping of her, err, _drool._

"Huh? What?" She said. This only made Sakura more annoyed.

Sakura grabbed her best friend's wrist and dragged her into the bathroom, throwing in her towel and locking the door from the outside.

"I'm staying here until you finish, and you better be done showering in ten minutes!" Sakura said, while sitting on Ino's bed.

"But Sakura-"

"TEN MINUTES!"

**{TIMESKIP}**

"Sakura, I'm done! Please open the door!" said Ino, while knocking on the bathroom door.

"That was eleven minutes!" Replied Sakura, while unlocking the door.

"Sorry" said Ino, while walking to her suitcase.

"No need to look for an ourfit, Ino. Here, I picked one out for you." Sakura handed Ino the clothes and pushed her the bathroom again.

"Uh, thanks" Replied Ino.

After five minutes, Ino came out and she wore what Sakura picked. A pair of shorts, a floral tank top and a white vest with puffed sleeves. Sakura wore a breezy white skirt and a halter top.

"You look great, Ino!" commented Sakura.

"Thanks." Ino said.

They both arrived at the buffet and it's already five minutes to eight. Both girls went to get their food and they found a place to sit- Two mini couches with a small coffee table which faces the beach.

"Ahh, doesn't that breeze feel great?" said Ino.

"Woah, what happened to the grumpy Ino I dragged off the bed?" asked Sakura, while taking a bite off her croissant.

"Gone with the wind!" Ino said happily.

"Hey, you never told me what happened last night between you and Sasuke. Did you guys dance or something?" asked Sakura, while grinning widely.

"Well, we danced for a bit…It actually felt great.." replied Ino.

"Ooh, somebody's in looooove!" Sakura teased.

"Am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Whatever, Sakura. So, what happened to _you_ last night?" asked Ino, trying to change the topic.

"Me and Naruto got along great! He asked me to dinner tonight. Wanna come? I can ask him to bring Sasuke along." Sakura shared.

"Maybe I'll just stay in and watch some TV tonight." Said Ino.

They _did _come to this resort to do some exciting stuff, but for some reason, she just wants to relax.

"Oh, okay. Well, It's still early…hey, I have an idea!" exclaimed Sakura.

"What?" asked Ino.

"Maybe we could shop a little…I plan on buying a new dress for tonight." Said Sakura, while finishing her drink.

"Sure!" said Ino.

Both girls left to get their stuff in their rooms and they met up at the lobby. They took a taxi cab to the mall. When they arrived, they checked out almost every store that sells dresses (26 to be exact). Then, time flew by and it was already 4 in the afternoon. Sakura bought a dress, and some other clothes too. Her dress for her date is a short, light yellow one, with thick gold straps. Ino, on the other hand, bought a dress especially made for the beach. It's white and breezy, with off-shoulder straps. She bought it for no reason at all. Sakura even asked if she's going to meet up with Sasuke. She said, "Can't a girl buy a dress for no occasion?"

And so, they went home at 4:30 after a quick snack. They arrived at the resort after thirty minutes.

"Sakura, what time is your dinner date?" asked Ino, while Sakura was in the bathroom, taking a shower.

"We'll meet up at 6:30 and he told me that he'll take me to a restaurant not far from here." Sakura replied.

Ino checked the clock in her room. It has tiny seashells around its frame, with the resort's name on it. It's 5:10.

Just at that moment, Sakura stepped out of the shower.

"Saku, aren't you a little early to be getting ready?" Ino asked. Unlike her, Sakura ia always thirty minutes early for everything.

"Nah, I just want to be sure I'm on time." Sakura said, while she's drying her dripping pink locks.

"You're AHEAD of time." Ino insisted.

"Yeah, yeah…come on, help me get ready." Sakura grabbed her dress from the paper bag, then she took out two stilettos from her suit case.

"Red or silver?" She asked Ino, while holding up both shoes.

"Red looks good, but silver is more dazzling." Ino commented.

"Silver it is!" said a triumphant Sakura.

And so, Sakura got ready and she was done by 6 p.m. She's 30 minutes early (as usual) so she watched some music videos with Ino. Both girls enjoy being in the know when it comes to music.

"Hey Saku, Lady GaGa's new video is on!" Ino happily exclaimed .

"Cool!" Sakura cheered.

After a few videos, It was already 6:24.

"Hey Ino, I have to go now." Said Sakura, while running to get her purse.

"Oh, sure Saku. Have fun!" Answered Ino.

Sakura dashed to the lobby to meet Naruto, and Ino just kept watching some TV.

'_It's getting pretty boring now..' _Ino thought to herself. She got up and turned off the TV, and she checked the clock. It's eight in the evening, and she's getting pretty hungry.

'_Maybe I'd just buy a teensy weensy snack and eat on the beach.'_

She got out of the room, and went to the resort's snack bar by the beach. She bought some nachos and a cola. After she's done eating, she decided to take a walk on the beach. **(a/n: It's fine to walk on the beach at night because they have lights put up on the beach.)**

She found a comfy spot near the waves. Then, someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, can I sit with you?" Asked Sasuke.

"Uhm, sure." She answered with a nervous tone.

"So, what are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Well, I was getting bored in my room so I came out here, since Sakura's on a date-"

"-with Naruto. Yeah, I have the same reason too." Sasuke finished.

"What made you go out here on the beach?" Ino asked Sasuke, while lying down on the sand.

"The sound of the waves make me calm." He said, while lying next to Ino.

"Y'know, I also like to stargaze." Shared Ino.

"Me too…I usually just think about stuff or people whenever I'm outside, gazing at the night sky." Answered Sasuke.

"What're you thinking about now?" Ino asked.

"If I'm falling in love with you.."

This made Ino blush madly.

"Really? I was thinking the same thing about you." She said.

Ino lay her head on Sasuke's chest. They both talked about so many random stuff, and time flew by once again.

"Sasuke, I think I have to go back now..It's 11:00 p.m. already.." Said Ino.

"Oh, uh, okay. I'll take you to your room." He offered his hand to Ino to help her stand up.

"Thanks"

As they reached Ino's room, they said their goodbyes. When Sasuke turned to leave, Ino held his hand.

"Wait, can I at least have a good night kiss?" She jokingly asked.

Sasuke didn't answer, he just kissed her.

After that, both of them went to their own rooms, with the same smile.

But what they didn't see that someone was watching them closely…

* * *

**Ooh, who's the lil' stalker?**

**clue: IT'S NOT NARUTO OR SAKURA :)**

**please tell me what you think about this.**

**Oh, and please pray for the victims of tha Maguindanao Massacre. THEY DESERVE JUSTICE!!**

**take care, everyone!  
**


	4. Author's, I mean, Akemi's Note

HELLO EVERYBODY!! :D

So, about my story…(yeah this isn't the one when I say I'm not continuing it, 'cause there's a smiley face up there!)

I'll be back on Thursday since we don't have classes on Friday..As you know, I'm not allowed to use the internet on school days. So I guess I'll post the following chappies on these dates:

(BTW, Christmas Break is near!! HOORAAAAY!!)

**Chapter 4:** _December 12, 2009_

**Chapter 5:** _December 18, 2009_

**Chapter 6 onwards:** _To Be Announced_

Take care, everyone!

Thanks for all your support. I LOVE YOU ALL!

-Akemi


	5. Honey, Please Don't Go

**Hooray for the next chappie!**

**I'm sorry if I'm like, a day late..my mind was totally blank! Feel free to chase me around and throw tomatoes at me, I deserve it.. TT^TT**

**BUT, as I promised, this chappie IS longer :)**

**So, here it is.**

**The songs featured here are:**

**"Bad Romance" by Lady GaGa**

**"Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the songs or Naruto. (waaaah!)**

**okay, on with the fic! :D  
**

* * *

Ino Yamanaka stared at her ceiling.

"Another beautiful day in this wonderful paradise!" She said to herself, sighing.

She stood up and stretched her arms, and then she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Ino!" Said a sugary voice. It was none other than Sakura Haruno, her best-est best friend ever.

She unlocked the door and greeted her friend. "Good morning, Saku!" She happily said.

"Woah, I was supposed to wake you up, but I don't think I have to."

Both girls gave a giggle.

"Hmm, waking up early, a good mood in the morning…what have you done to my best friend?" Sakura jokingly asked.

"Come on, Saku! Aren't you happy? Ino said with a laugh.

"I am freaked out.." Sakura replied, as they laughed together.

"Okay, what happened to you last night? Spill. Now." Sakura said, as they sat on Ino's _non-messy _bed.

"Well..I took a walk on the beach last night, and Sasuke happed to be there-" Sakura cut her off mid-sentence.

"I knew it!" Exclaimed Sakura.

Ino started to laugh at her friend's reaction, who looked like she discovered Atlantis.

"Saku, I'm getting pretty hungry. Let's eat!" Said Ino, and she dragged her best friend to the breakfast buffet. Ino forgot to lock the door.

As soon as they left, a red-headed girl with glasses went inside the room. She taped a piece of paper on Ino's dresser, and then she left.

Meanwhile, Ino remembered that she left her cellphone in the room. She went back and she noticed that she forgot to lock the door. She went inside the room, and she saw a piece of purple paper taped on her dresser. It read:

**Ino,**

**Meet me in my room tonight at 8****. ****It's on the second floor, the 14****th**** one.**

**Sasuke**

After she read it, she went to Sakura as fast as she could and showed it to her best friend.

"Wow, congratulations, Ino! Don't forget to wear protection!" Sakura joked.

"It's not like that, you baka!" Said Ino, as she took a bite of her blueberry cheesecake.

"You know I'm only kidding!" Sakura replied, while holding back a laugh.

"I know..I wonder what he'll do?"

"Who knows..by the way, what are you gonna wear?" Asked the pink-haired girl.

"Probably just jeans and a shirt..y'know, the usual." Ino said.

"Okay." Sakura replied, while finishing her macaroni salad.

"Wanna go to the spa this afternoon?" Asked Ino, as she saw her best friend's face light up with excitement.

"Sure! I love spas!" Sakura happily exclaimed, while clapping her hands.

"Let's go set a schedule in the spa." Said Ino, as they stood up.

Sakura followed after her blonde-haired friend.

They arrived at the resort's spa. It's like every girls paradise. No, scratch that. It _is_ every girl's paradise. It has white and pink pinstripes in the wall. It has a chandelier in every room, which are of course, pink.

They asked the woman in the front desk about their free slots. Luckily, they have a free slot right now. They have a "Girl's Day Out" package, which included full-body massages, seaweed wrap, facials, strawberry face masks and free manicures and pedicures.

"Saku, I think we should get this package." Said Ino, as she handed the flier to her best friend.

Sakura read the details. "Oh wow, this is awesome!" She exclaimed.

Both girls went into the changing rooms, where there were pink bathrobes and pink slippers provided.

And so, their session started.

They were treated like royalty. Ino liked the facial best, while Sakura said the massage was better. Both girls enjoyed their sessions. Soon, it was time for the mani-pedi.

Ino chose bright cerulean shade, while Sakura chose an emerald green one.

"Hey Ino, did you notice that our nail polish choices match the color of our eyes?" said Sakura, while giggling.

"You're right! Hahahah!" Replied Ino.

And so, their sessions were done. Ino checked the clock. It's 4 p.m.

"I can't believe we took 5 hours doing that." Said Ino.

"Yeah, me too, but it sure was fun!" Said a happy, more-than-contented Sakura. "Wanna go catch a movie? There's a movie house 20 minutes from here. Naruto and I went there last night." Asked Sakura.

"Oh, sure! I'd love to see a film. What movie do you want to watch?" Asked Ino, with her blue eyes twinkling in excitement.

"Hmm, I wanted to see that new spoof horror movie Transylmania!" Replied Sakura.

Despite being a girly-girl, Sakura loved watching horror movies. This is quite amazing, because she doesn't even get scared, no matter how scary, gruesome or horrifying the movie can be.

"Awesome! Let's go change clothes first." Said Ino. Both girls went into their respective rooms and met at the lobby after they finished changing. Both of them wore jeans and flip flops. Sakura wore a tank top while Ino wore a printed shirt.

They arrived at the movie house at 4:45 p.m.

"Two tickets to Transylmania, please." Said Sakura, while handing the money to the guy behind the ticket booth.

The guy handed them the tickets. Sakura thanked the guy, and they went to buy snacks and sodas. Ino had a huge bucket of buttered and salted popcorn. She loves popcorn so much, she could eat three buckets in 30 minutes! **(a/n: hahahaha, that sounds like me!) **Sakura ordered nachos. Both girls ordered a large coke. And so, the movie started five minutes after they went inside the theater. Ino screeched during the movie, but Sakura just kept munching on her nachos.

The movie ended at 6 p.m. The girls got hungry so they decided to have an early dinner. They ate in an Italian restaurant. Ino ordered carbonara, and Sakura ordered two slices of pizza with pesto.

They arrived back at the resort at 7:30 p.m. Only 30 more minutes.

At around 7:55, the red-headed girl knocked on Sasuke's door. When he opened it, he was shocked to find his crazy, obsessive ex-girlfriend, Karin.

"What the hell are you doing here, Karin?" Asked a pissed-off Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke, how can you still pretend that you're not happy to see me?" She asked in an innocent voice.

"Because I'm not pretending!" He replied harshly.

"Come on, Sasu! You know you want me.." She said, while walking closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke walked backwards and eventually backed onto the wall. Karin moved closer and she pressed her body against his.

Meanwhile, Ino was walking towards his room. She checked to see if it's locked. It wasn't, so she opened the door and she was shocked by what she saw:

Sasuke has his back against the wall, while Karin is leaning on his, pressing her lips against his.

Ino was dumbfounded. Her mouth hung open. Her heart crumbled. Sasuke saw her standing in the doorway, so he pushed Karin away.

"Ino! It's not what you think!" Said Sasuke, while running towards Ino.

"I-it's okay, Sasuke. I d-don't have the right to think about a-anything regarding you, b-because we're not a c-couple anyway." She calmly replied, trying to fight back tears.

"No, I really care about you, Ino! She's just nothing!" He said, while pointing at Karin. Karin had a smirk on her **(a/n: stupid, ugly, slutty) **face.

"Trust me Sasuke, it's okay…you don't have to lie to make me feel better. It's p-perfectly f-fine…"

Said Ino, while turning around to leave. Sasuke grabbed her wrist and tried to stop her. "Ino…please.." He said. Ino shook his arm off and ran towards Sakura's room. Meanwhile, Sasuke turned towards Karin.

"I guess my work here is done." Said Karin, still having that smirk on her face.

"What is your damned problem?!" Sasuke angrily said, while punching the wall behind Karin.

"Calm down, honey. Now that your heart is broken, I don't have a problem anymore." Answered Karin. She walked out the door. Sasuke let out a sigh of disappointment. _'My angel…my Ino…I need you back…' _He thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Ino sat on her bed. Ino was sobbing so much that Sakura's shirt sleeve is soaked. But of course, she didn't care about that. She cared for her best friend's feelings.

"Ino, don't worry about him. He's a jerk; he doesn't deserve your tears." She said.

"I c-can't believe I fell for him. This always happens to m-me!" Ino sobbed.

"We all learn from our mistakes. Come on, stop crying.." Sakura said, while patting Ino's back.

Ino just kept on crying and mumbling words that even Sakura couldn't understand. Sakura stood up and made her way towards her closet. This made Ino pause for a moment.

"W-where are you going, Saku?" She asked.

"You and I are going out tonight." Sakura replied slyly.

"I-I don't feel like it."

"Oh no, you don't. You are coming with me."

"But Saku-"

"No buts!"

Sakura helped Ino up. She could tell that Ino doesn't really wanna go, but she has to this.

"Now, go in and take a shower. I'll let you borrow my spare dress."

"O-okay..if you s-say so.."

After fifteen minutes, Ino was done. Sakura laid out the dress she's gonna let Ino borrow. It was a tube dress, which billows in the breeze. It had black and white leopard spots all over. She also took her white strappy stilettos for Ino.

"Here you go, Ino!" Said Sakura, with a grin on her face.

"Uhm, are you sure about this, Saku?"

"Yes. Oh, and let your hair down tonight."

"Okay."

While Ino was getting dressed, Sakura pick an outfit for herself. She picked a black cocktail dress and red heels. Both girls were getting ready.

"Sakura, aren't you going to take a shower?" Ino asked.

"I just finished before you came bursting through my door."

True. Sakura's hair was dripping wet when Ino came. Of course, she was too busy crying to notice that.

"Oh..hey, what shade of eye shadow should I use?" Ino held up a gray one and a black one.

"I think you should use both. Put the black below, and the gray one above." Advised Sakura.

And soon, the girls were done. It was 9 p.m. They arrived at a seaside bar which is ten minutes from the resort. The music was playing loudly when they came in.

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance**_

"Great. Lady GaGa." Ino said, unenthusiastically.

"You and I both love Lady GaGa!" said Sakura.

"Sorry, Saku…I'm just really not in the mood." Replied Ino.

"Oh pish-posh! Come on!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Come on, let's dance!" Sakura said, dragging Ino to the dance floor.

_**I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh--oh-oooh! )  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance**_

Sakura started dancing, and Ino was just standing there.

"Ino, come on, let loose!"

"Fine!"

Ino tried to dance. She was a pretty good dancer, too. She enrolled in ballet and hip hop when she was a kid.

"Hey, I'm actually having fun!" Ino whispered to Sakura.

"Told 'ya!" Sakura said with a wink.

The song continued to play, and both girls went to get a drink.

"Two apple vodkas, please." Sakura said to the bartender.

"Sure, ladies." The bartender smiled.

Sakura gave the payment to the bartender, but he declined it.

"Nah, these are on the house." He said, while giving them the drinks.

"Thanks." Said Sakura.

"You're welcome. Hey, mind introducing me to your friend over there?" The bartender pointed at Ino.

"No, not at all." Sakura replied with a smile.

"My shift ends in five minutes."

"Okay, I'll have her here by then."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

So, Sakura made her way towards their table. She handed Ino's drink to her, and she sat down.

"Thanks, Saku. How much are these?" Ino asked, while sipping from the glass.

"I got 'em for free." Sakura smiled.

"Wow. What for?"

"The bartender wants to meet you."

Ino's face dropped.

"WHAT?" She said, almost spitting out her drink.

"Relax, he's really cute!"

"I just got my heart broken, Saku."

"And that's why you should have some fun tonight." Sakura happily said. "Now come on, his shift ends now."

They went over to the bar to meet the bartender.

"Hey. I'm Kiba."

He extended his arm to Ino. Ino took it.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ino."

"Okay, I'll leave you two alone first." Said Sakura.

'_I can tell she's into him.' She thought, as she looked at Ino and Kiba._

Meanwhile, a certain Uchiha was watching them from afar, drink in hand.

_**The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere**_

He saw them walk to the dance floor.

_**'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here**_

'_That looks so familiar.' _He thought to himself.

The song drifted on, and so did Sasuke's thoughts. He didn't notice how much he drank already, and he passed out.

_**As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight  
I'll think of you tonight**_

_**

* * *

**_

**So, how'd you guys like it? :)**

**Oh, I kinda forgot about Naruto here..heh heh..**

**Naruto: How dare you forget about me!!**

**Me: Sorry!**

**Naruto: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**

**Me: *runs away***

**Naruto: Heh heh, works everytime..**

**Review if like! :D  
**


	6. Akemi's Note PART TWO

Dearest Readers (and Reviewers),

I decided to rewrite the whole fifth chapter. There will be a time skip, though. Well, they were 19 when they met so they're going to be 23 years old in the new chapter five. So, I hope you guys will love it..I don't know if this is going to be the last chapter before the epilogue, or the second to the last.. I really hope you will love it. :D Happy Holidays.

XOXO, Akemi


	7. My Bloody Valentine, The Night YOU Die

**SO YEAH, HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER FIVE! HECK YEAH!**

**It's also Christmas Eve!**

**English: Merry Christmas**

**Japanese: Merii Kurisumasu**

**Filipino (Tagalog): Maligayang Pasko**

**Here's my Christmas gift to y'all! :D**

**The song is "My Bloody Valentine" by Good Charlotte  
**

**DiScLaiMEr: No, I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG TT^TT  
**

* * *

Sasuke woke up in the bar. His head is aching. The janitor tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey kid, you know you shouldn't sleep in these places." He said angrily.

"Sorry, sir. What time is it?" Asked Sasuke.

"It's five in the morning. Now, get your ass out of here!" The janitor shouted.

Sasuke stood up without another word. His vision is still quite blurry but he managed to stand up straight. He made his way towards the door. As he walked down the streets, he thought about what he did to his life. Almost every night, he would go to a bar, flirt with a couple of girls, and eventually pass out because of too much alcohol. It all started four years ago. He met a girl he fell in love with until his ex messed up everything. He tried his best to get her back, but she was happy with another guy. After that, he didn't feel any sense of love anymore, unless you consider scoring different girls every night _love._ But, deep down inside, he was sick of what he did to himself. He still loves _her. _Nobody can take her place. Nobody can substitute her laugh, her smile, her beautiful blonde hair and her sparkling blue eyes. Somebody just_ had _to enter the picture and ruin everything. Oh, how he wanted revenge. Sweet, sweet revenge. It's Valentine's Day, the day he hated the most. But this year, it'll be different…

**+++AT INO'S HOUSE+++**

"Hey, honey!" Exclaimed Ino, as she picked up her cell phone. She was talking to none other than the guy who makes her smile, Kiba Inuzuka.

"Sweetie! Happy Valentine's day!" Greeted Kiba, who's on the other side of the line.

"Aww, happy V-day, too!" She replied.

"Listen, uh, I prepared a surprise for you tonight. I'll pick you up at eight." He happily stated.

"Thanks! You didn't have to, though!"

"I wanted to. See you tonight!"

"Wait, what should I wear?"

"Anything semi-formal."

"Got it. See you later! I love you!"

"Love you more!"

And with that, Kiba hung up. Ino called her best friend, Sakura. Sakura's relationship with Naruto didn't work out, though. They lost contact with each other after summer ended. Now, she's dating a certified genius, who is none other than Shikamaru Nara.

"Hello?" Sakura picked up her phone.

"Saku! Guess what! Kiba planned a surprise for me later!" Ino shared happily.

"I'm so happy for you, Ino!" Exclaimed Sakura.

"Thanks! Oh, what do you and Shika plan on doing, by the way?"

"We're just going to stay home and watch some horror movies." Typical Sakura. Watching horror movies during romantic holidays.

"Oh, well, have fun!"

"Thanks. You too!"

"Thank you!"

Ino hung up the phone and she checked her watch.

'_Three o'clock. Time for my favorite show!' _She thought to herself. Ino went to her kitchen and made a sandwich, then sat in front of the television which she set to the Lifestyle Network. She finished watching by 6 p.m. Time flies by quite fast. She started preparing herself for the date. She ate a light dinner then she took a shower. After that, she walked to her closet to pick what she would wear.

'_Something semi-formal, huh?' _She thought to herself, while checking her closet.

She remembered the dress she bought last week, and started looking for it. After a few moments, she found it. It was a short blue halter dress, with black lace around the straps.

"Perfect!" She happily exclaimed.

After that, she looked for her black strappy heels then she began to apply her make-up. After she finished, she stood up, walked to the mirror and stared at herself. There was a flash of lightning and she saw Sasuke's face. Ino fell on the floor. Her legs felt like jelly. She struggled to stand up, but images flashed on her mind. Images of Kiba covered in blood, Sasuke holding a knife, Shikamaru carrying a lifeless Sakura in the rain…she couldn't breathe. Then, she heard the doorbell. She attempted to stand up once again, which she successfully did. She ran downstairs and opened the door. Kiba greeted her with a smile and a hug.

"Hi, hi, honey-pie!" He said cheerfully.

Ino still was a bit woozy. "Hi sweetie."

Kiba kind of expected a merrier greeting, though. He knew something was up.

"Ino, darling, are you feeling okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I just felt dizzy for a bit a while ago." She said reassuringly.

"Okay, buy if you feel sick, just tell me. Promise?"

"Promise."

**+++AT THE RESTAURANT+++**

"Kiba, this is such a great place! Thank you so much!" Ino said happiliy, while checking out the beautiful interiors of the restaurant. It does look really fancy.

"Anything for my best girl." Kiba replied with a smile.

"Thanks." Ino smiled back.

The waiter led them to their table. It had a bouquet of roses on one of the chairs. It had a card on it, with Ino's name on the envelope.

Kiba winked at her. "Read it after we have dinner."

"Okay." Ino grinned.

After a while, they finished dinner. Ino playfully nudged Kiba.

"So, can I read it now?" asked Ino.

"Go ahead." Kiba replied.

Ino opened the envelope. There was a gold card in it, which read 'Happy Valentine's Day, My Dear Wife' with an arrow in between 'Dear' and 'Wife', inserting the words 'soon-to-be' in Kiba's hand writing.

Ino laughed at this part. When she opened the card, there was a diamond ring taped on the flap, and the words in the card are:

WILL YOU MARRY ME, INO?

Ino's heart jumped. She hugged Kiba and let out a sigh and ecstatically said "Yes." People in the restaurant clapped and cheered for them. Kiba kissed Ino.

Soon, they were both ready to go home. Kiba dropped Ino off at her house. He gave her a good night kiss, then he drived home. Ino went to change clothes and then straight to bed.

Meanwhile, Kiba was driving back to his house. He noticed that a black car was following him. When he pulled over and parked his car, the black car also stopped. He felt kind of alarmed, but he just shook the thought off. He went upstairs, changed his clothes, and he made his way to his bed. Suddenly, it started raining. He heard footsteps on his stairs, but he didn't pay attention to it because he might just be imagining things. But boy, was he wrong.

_**Oh my love,  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life**_

Ino got woken up by the sound of thunder. She hated storms like these. She checked her phone, and there was a text from Kiba. It read, 'Ino, thanks for a great time. Thank you for saying yes. I love you.' Ino smiled, and she hit the reply button. She replied, 'You're welcome, honey. Thanks too. I love more!' After she sent it, her telephone she picked it up, she heard heavy breathing.

_**I ripped out  
his throat  
and called you on the telephone to  
take off my disguise  
Just in time to hear you cry**_

"Hey, Ino." The voice said.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"It's a shame you don't remember me."

Ino's heart thumped. Is this guy serious? "No, I don't."

The guy chuckled. "Too bad."

"Hey, Kiba, if this is one of your jokes, cut it out, please." Ino said.

"Kiba's not able to talk at this moment. This is Sasuke.

"What?! Okay. Whatever kind of joke this is, it isn't funny anymore!" Ino screamed.

"I'm not joking, Ino." Sasuke plainly said.

"Where is your proof?!"

"Check your email."

Ino was a bit hesitant to do this, but she was also curious. She logged on, and she saw the email Sasuke was talking about. The subject read, 'I love you, Ino'. This freaked her out. She saw Kiba on the floor with a knife stuck through his lower abdomen. His arms were full of blood…it was too much to bear. She kept on crying hysterically.

"S-Sasuke…how can you do this to me?" Ino's legs felt weak again.

"It's because I'm madly in love with you, Ino!" Sasuke laughed.

"Why would you kill Kiba if you love me?"

"I just want to eliminate the competition."

"BASTARD!!" Ino angrily yelled.

Sasuke chuckled and hung up the phone.

"And you better come here if you don't want Kiba to die. Well, he's almost there." Sasuke said.

_**When you, you mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time**_

_**Singin'...**_

_**Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight**_

As soon as Sasuke hung up, she frantically dialed Sakura's number. She's still crying, and her hands are shaking. Sakura picked up on the other line.

"Hello?" Sakura calmly said.

"Saku! Y-you have to help me! Sasuke..Kiba…knife…" Ino couldn't talk properly.

"Ino, I can't understand what you're trying to say." Sakura said.

"JUST PLEASE COME OVER HERE."

"But…oh, fine." The beauty about Sakura is that she'll leave anything for her best friend.

Sakura dragged Shikamaru to Ino's house. They arrived there 5 minutes after Ino's call.

"Ino, please open up." Sakura said as she knocked on the door.

Ino swung the door open, and Sakura was shocked with what she saw. Ino's eyes were red and puffy, and her nose was really red. She could pass for Rudolph.

"Oh. My. God. What happened to you?!" Sakura asked in a frantic way.

"Saku, you've got to help me." Ino's voice creaked.

"Why? What happened? Did Kiba leave you?"

"N-no, he p-proposed."

"Then why are you crying?"

Ino took Sakura's wrist and led her to her laptop. Ino showed Sakura the email Sasuke sent her.

Sakura got wide-eyed. "OMG. Shika! You've got to see this!"

Shikamaru came running to the room. "What is it, love?"

Sakura showed Shikamaru the pictures. He…well, fainted. After a while, Shikamaru got to his senses. He heard Ino sobbing again, talking to Sakura.

"A-and i-i-if I d-don't hurry, Sasuke w-will kill K-kiba."

The three of them decided to go to Sasuke, with a back-up plan of course. Shikamaru's dad is a cop, so they decided to call him. After that, everything was set. All Shikamaru has to do is press his speed dial on his phone. Luckily, his cellphone was really tiny, so Sasuke wouldn't notice it. Soon, they arrived at Kiba's house. They opened the door. Inside, it was really dark. When they walked to the living room, they saw a pool of blood. Then, the light clicked on and there stood Sasuke.

"Sasuke, surrender now!" Shikamaru pressed his speed dial.

_**There was  
Police and  
Flashing lights  
The rain came down so hard that night and the  
Headlines read  
A lover died  
No tell-tale heart was left to find**_

But, nothing really happened. Shikamaru was dumbfounded.

"Waiting for the police to come? Sorry, I don't think they received your call." Sasuke stated.

Shikamaru couldn't take this guy anymore. He ran to him and punched him. Unfortunately, Sasuke has a knife, and he stabbed Shikamaru's arm. Shikamaru fell to the ground. Sakura ran towards him. Sakura was also crying at his point, and she was hugging Shikamaru. Sasuke came closer to them. Meanwhile, Ino saw him bring out the same knife.

"SAKURA! WATCH OUT!" Ino screamed. But sadly, it was too late. Sasuke shoved the knife through Sakura's neck. Ino kept on crying, and Shikamaru was covered in Sakura's blood. Shikamaru stood up and cried. Sasuke did it this time. Shikamaru faced Sasuke.

"You! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" He angrily said.

"My problems are none of your business." Sasuke calmly answered.

"NONE OF _MY_ BUSINESS, HUH? THEN WHY DID YOU KILL HER? WHY?!" Ino ran to Shikamaru.

"Shika, calm down." Ino said.

"NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN WHILE THIS JERK IS STILL ALIVE!!" Shikamaru clenched his fists.

"You are pathetic." Sasuke chuckled.

Ino couldn't take it any longer, so she slapped Sasuke. He just laughed.

"Hah, that hurt." He said.

"You bastard!! What is wrong with you?! Why'd you kill Sakura?!" Ino asked.

"You made my life miserable, Ino. This is just my revenge."

Ino wanted to shove a shoe down his throat, but she can't. She still needs to find Kiba.

"Where is Kiba?" Ino asked.

"Why are you still looking for him? You already have me." Sasuke cockily said.

_**You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time**_

_**Singin'...**_

_**Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight**_

"WHERE IS KIBA?!" Ino angrily demanded.

"Don't worry about him, sweetie. He's already gone. That's why I'm here."

Ino lurched forward and punched Sasuke hard. It knock him down to the floor.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Ino exclaimed.

_**He dropped you off, I followed him home  
Then I stood outside his bedroom window  
Standing over him, he begged me not to do  
What I knew I had to do 'cause I'm so in love with you**_

"He's dead." Shikamaru interrupted, while going down the stairs.

Ino kneeled in defeat. "No…"

"Baby, come here and stay with me." Sasuke said to Ino.

"Y'know what? Maybe I will, Sasuke." Ino said with a smile.

Shikamaru was shocked. "INO! Snap out of it!"

"No, Shika…I can't hide my feelings for Sasuke anymore." But, Ino was holding a fork in her hand.

Sasuke was smirking. Ino walked closer to him, drew out her hand and pushed the fork towards Sasuke, but he blocked her hand.

"Feisty. I like it!" Sasuke teasingly said.

Ino had just about enough. She was so mad that she stabbed and stabbed Sasuke's chest. Her hand were already full of blood. Shikamaru had to pull her away.

"Ino, stop, he's already dead!" Shikamaru warned.

"I-I know…I'm just so mad at him!"

Shikamaru called the police, and they told them about the incident. They said their goodbyes to their beloved friends one last time.

"Come on, Ino…let's go home." Shikamaru told Ino.

"S-sure, Shika. And thanks." Ino replied, while a small smile escaped her lips.

"No problem." Shikamaru smiled back.

_**Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight**_

_**

* * *

**_

**SOOOO..how'd you guys like it? :)**

**Will this be the last chappie or no?**

**tell me what you think! :D**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Y'know, reviews are considered as gifts.. :) *wink, wink***

**Love you all! :")  
**


End file.
